Project "Trope the Nations"/Lucanians Love Burger King
"Also known as "Big in Japan". A version of the Ensemble Dark Horse, where interest in a character (or an entire work) is sparked by an audience well-divorced from the production source, particularly if the show is released in other countries. Places with different cultural baggage often hook onto different characters, whether or not these are the ones pushed by the story. This is even more of a gamble when one character's personality and motivations have a direct tie to the culture of origin. In addition, what may be considered a bog-standard genre piece in the home country may be considered new and exciting in a country that hasn't been exposed to the particular genre yet. Since many companies get paid by foreign distributors simply for the right to air, how shows do overseas is not always of direct concern to the original producers. Other times, these characters are not tightly connected to a single story and are more an owned property, and may get their own storylines released more or less exclusively in certain countries. Another variant of this trope is the joke that something is "big in Japan." It's also not uncommon that an over-looked product or person becomes popular in a foreign country for monetary reasons: Broadcasting a show or song that was not popular in its country of origin is usually cheaper, so channels are prone to re-run these cheap products. If this is the case, then it over-laps with Vindicated by Reruns. Superlative Dubbing, Woolseyism, Cultural Translation and Redubbing are not uncommon causes of this, where the translated version is actually better than the original."''' Anime *''Pop Team Epic'' - Big in the Western world, humongous in the UVN, especially Setagaya. It is adored almost totally unironically in the country. Commercials for merchandise can last up to 5 minutes, and it is abundant in the country. Venitians love the anime for its bizarre humor and skits, and that the local dub contains excessive cussing; Venitians love adult-oriented animated comedies in general, the more vulgar and lowbrow the better. Film Music *British band Gorillaz are very popular in the ULN, and are easily one of the most beloved bands. Their songs "Feel Good Inc.", "Clint Eastwood", "Tomorrow Comes Today", "19-2000", "5/4", "DARE" and "Humility" have topped the Lucanian music charts for anywhere from 7 weeks to a whopping 14 weeks, except in the case of "DARE", which topped the Lucanian charts for nearly 5 months. **'Gone Horribly Wrong:' The band is so popular that in 2003, tickets to their first show in the country have sold out in no less than 5 minutes. Another concert there in 2005 was nearly postponed in fear of a stampede or a riot occurring. **At yet another concert in the country in 2009, the fans were so excited to see their favorite band perform that they started a full-fledged riot. Some fans would end up damaging their equipment, effectively cancelling the concert. ***To this day, despite this incident, Gorillaz concert tickets in the ULN sell out faster than you can say "Sunshine in a bag". Video Games Western Animation *''Star Vs. the Forces of Evil'' was huge in Lucania when it premiered, to the point where half of Kidzone's 2015 fanmail was kids writing about their love for it. You'd think that Star would be the most popular character (especally considering that she is similar to a magical girl), but in actuality, Marco Diaz seems to be the most popular character among the show's Lucanian fans. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:United Venitian Nations Category:TV Tropes Category:TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life